


Ghostly Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Idk it’s recommended you listen to the song while reading? I think?, Wings, song fic (???)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The van rolled to a stop in front of the mansion, and Vivi's wings shuddered with excitement while still bobbing to the beat.





	Ghostly Wings

**Author's Note:**

> help I’ve been sucked into the Mystery Skulls fandom how did less than ten minutes of footage lead to this

 

The song that came on over the radio had a heavy beat, almost irresistible to the blue haired girl.

"Cause the world might do me in,"

her head bobbed to the beat, her wings following, and as she turned to smile at Arthur she found his head doing much the same. His wings remained still at his back, however, locked in place under his poofy vest.

"It’s alright cause I’m with friends."

Even Mystery’s head bobbed to the beat, he was a smart canine like that.

"Guess I’m giving up again"

It was then that the van stopped working, all the dials rolling to zero. An eerie coincidence.

"It doesn’t matter."

Or maybe not. She did live for a good mystery!

The music didn’t stop, and it was almost like some invisible force was pushing her head into bobbing with the beat. Not that she really minded, it was just another layer to the intrigue.

"Had me feeling like a ghost"

Especially spectres, though she was certain Arthur would disagree. He had been tense around the phenomena, more so that he ever had been after the cave.

"And that’s what I hate the most."

Well, the song that should have stopped playing by now seemed to agree. Conveniently, the van had stopped right in front of a pulsing mansion, the purple lights that shone from within matching the beat perfectly.

The doors swung open, as if they had been waiting for someone to approach.

There was something familiar about the colour purple. She brushed it away without fully realizing she had.

"Guess I’m giving up again"

The door swung shut, classically, and the lights went out. Really, ghosts could do with more creativity. This was all so cliched!

"This time"

A small purple flame floated past and lit a candle.

"This time"

Echoing, the other side of the hallway had a candle light as well.

"This time"

The beat went faster, a candle lighting with each strike of the drum.

"This time I might just disappear"

Oh, this was definitely new. Even as Arthur seemed to stiffen further, an impressive feat, her wings spread out behind them, fluttering excitedly but still bobbing to the beat.

"Ah yeah"

Different objects around them had purple lights take the places of eyes, but her attention was quickly drawn away by-

"Woah Ohh ooh ooh" three, purple, sausage ghosts.

Multiple ghosts in one building? She was in heaven!

Arthur was not, however.

"This time I might just dis- mo mo mo mo moah~ mo mo mo mo moah~"

The purple, the song choice had him remembering something he’d really rather not-

"AH YEAH!" Suddenly the sausage ghosts were not quite so sausage like, looming over the trio with sharp fangs and claws.

"Mo mo mo mo moah~ ohh~"

There wasn’t a snowballs chance in hell they were sticking around, even Vivi ran. A true record for the ghosts.

This time I might just disappear."

Together they dashed down a hallway, ducking away from medieval knights. Until one moved, and Arthur was forced to the floor, Vivi was forced to leap, and Mystery was...

"Whoa oh oooh."

Mystery was missing his head.

Or so it seemed, until something flickered, like an illusion sliding back into place and his head was there.

Oh, right. Mystery wasn't exactly

"This time I might just dis-“

Not going there not going there

The paintings were moving now. "Mo mo mo mo moah~ mo mo mo mo moah~”

To his credit, he had half been expecting the shriek of "AH YEAH!” this time, but still ended up in Vivi's arms. Disturbingly, those in the portraits were missing wings.

"Mo mo mo mo moah~”

Then they were falling. It was a little hard to tell why, as one second he had been in Vivi's arms, the next there had been some sort of clank, and then they were plummeting.

In a desperate bid to catch herself, the blue haired girls wings flashed out from where they had recoiled in fear, disobeying the beat to catch her.

Whereas they would have been to small in everyday life, gravity here almost didn’t seem to work and she found herself floating.

Arthur wasn’t quite so lucky, the weight on his back dragging him down instead of lifting him up.

Yet he landed almost gently.

"Try and hear me, then I’m done."

Looking up, there was no visible indication of a trapdoor, or of a dog and a girl.

"Cause I might just say this once."

A grating sound drew his attention forward, and before his eyes a pulsing coffin opened, revealing a skeleton.

That moved.

Oh lord.

"Seen this play out in my dream"

For a moment, the ghost seemed regretful, cradling a beating golden heart.

"It doesn’t matter. Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm."

And the anger was back.

"Tired of giving up the ghost"

It floated and landed in-front of him, not making a sound as it touched the ground.

Not a hoax then.

Oh lord...

"Fuck, it’s you I hate the most."

_Oh lord._

It was with futile hope that Arthur pointed to himself, metal arm creaking, hope that maybe the ghost meant someone else.

It didn’t bother to elaborate.

"Maybe there’s no guarantee, it doesn’t matter."

Now, Arthur wasn’t exactly the most religious person on the planet, considering the things he’d seen, but he still found himself sending up a quick prayer. Even if the big guy hadn’t exactly done much for him before.

"This time I might just disappear"

Four torches flickered to life.

"Ah yeah."

Rolling it’s skull, a flaming purple pompadour spread over his scalp, and he shot Arthur a menacing look.

"Whoa ohh ohh"

He was never going to try and pray again, bad things always happened.

"This time I might just dis- mo mo mo mo moah~ mo mo mo mo moah~”

"AH YEAH"

It was a wonder that Arthur still outpaced Lewis-

"Mo mo mo mo oooh~"

Was that Vivi and Mystery? Eating?

"This time I might just disappear."

Oh no.

A ghost covered in lunch meats typically made for an extra-unfriendly ghost.

"This time I might just dis-“

There was a stretching hallway ahead, past six sausage ghosts.

"Mo mo mo mo moah~mo mo mo mo moah~”

Yet every door seemed to lead back to the same hall.

It was just as well Lewi- the ghost seemed as lost as they were.

"AH YEAH!”

Time to backpedal.

“Mo mo mo mo~”

Miraculously, they made it to the end of the hall without dying.

"This time I might just disappear"

Mystery skidded to halt, letting Vivi and Arthur continue their frantic escape. Hanging on the wall was a portrait, one that moved and depicted the Mystery Skulls van.

It skipped to the inside of the van, where Lewis while he was alive smiled at Vivi, one of his large wings wrapping around the smaller girl completely, and somehow missing Arthur completely.

“This time I might just dis-"

It cut again, showing the van rolling up to an ominous green cave.

"Mo mo mo mo moah~ mo mo mo mo moah~”

Arthur clung to Lewis' broad shoulders, seemingly the only frightened one of the group.

"Ah yeah."

His golden wings, shot through with blue red and purple fluttered anxiously. The occasional wrench and Mystery Skull symbol floated by on them.

"Mo mo mo mo mo, ooh~”

They split up, Lewis going with Arthur and Vivi going alone.

Lewis leant over the edge-

"This time I might just disappear."

Green crept up.

"This time I might just dis-“

A scream echoed through the cavern, followed by two more.

"Mo mo mo mo moah~ mo mo mo mo moah~ Ah yeah!"

A golden heart glowed, illuminating a skeletal ghost and sapping colour from a girls eyes, turning them a solid purple.

"This time I might just disappear,"

A third face showed, a blond who’s complexion was turning green, one eye glowing and the other crying.

"Ah yeah."

Jaws dripped with blood and feathers.

"This time I might just dis-“

Lewis had Arthur cornered, the frightened mechanic breathing heavily.

Two wings burst out, one a beautiful yellow gold and the other...

The other mechanical, a crude mockery of the beauty that was once there.

The music stopped for a moment, Lewis floating backwards in shock even as Vivi threw herself between them.

Even as a ghost, he still had wings. While the soft feathers were gone, there was still spans of purple fire, bone, and black.

The music started again.

"Mo mo mo mo moah~ mo mo mo mo moah~”

Lewis' heart floated forwards, the golden glow rippling off Vivi's wings, which, while being an alluring shade of blue, had undertones of yellow and red, with thick black question marks floating over the feathers.

"This time I might just disappear"

Arthur grabbed his friends hand and ran, even as she hesitated and reached back.

His wings were already tucking themselves away, even for a fake replica the technology was impressive.

There was a gentle ting that resounded under the music as his heart hit the floor.

Even if Lewis was his old best friend, Vivi’s old boyfriend, there was no telling how he had changed.

Especially since he just spent five minutes trying to kill him. (Even if he deserved it-)

"I might just dis-“

Lewis exploded in rage, flames smashing the mansion around them, wings striking at walls and floors.

"Mo mo mo mo moah~ mo mo mo mo moah~”

"AH YEAH!”

"Mo mo mo mo mo~”

The van was working again, and Arthur pushed Vivi in before slamming the door behind him.

It took all of his will to start driving again, and he managed to turn to radio off under the mountain of guilt.

Instantly, the forced head bobbing stopped.

Unseen, a tear slid down a ghostly cheek, and a mansion shimmered out of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah  
> I don’t own the song or the Mystery Skulls


End file.
